Zygomite
Gli Zygomites, chiamati Mutated Zygomites prima dell'update grafico di Zanaris, sono monsters per uccidere i quali è richiesto lvl 57 Slayer. Assomigliano a funghi giganti e sono presenti solo a Zanaris, vicino al Cosmic altar (lvl 86) o presso la fornace (lvl 74). Per attaccarli è necessario selezionare l'opzione "Pick Fungi", che li trasformerà in Zygomite; quando i loro life points scenderanno a 10-20 bisognerà usare su di loro il fungicide spray per finirli. Tale spray è reperibile presso ogni slayer master e va ricaricato ogni 10 kills; anche le ricariche vanno acquistate dagli slayer masters. Non possibile rivendere successivamente lo spray o le ricariche, quindi è meglio acquistarne solo la quantità necessaria. In genere gli Zygomites vengono uccisi solo in quanto slayer assignments, ma alcuni giocatori li combattono perché droppano spesso Strawberry seeds. Occasionalmente gli Zygomites possono essere assegnati come slayer challenge da Chaeldar. Se decidi di accettare la sfida (è opzionale), ti chiederà di testare uno spray sperimentale su di essi e, quando avrai finito il challenge, dovrai comunicarle i risultati. Ti ricompenserà con 10,000 Slayer xp e 25 Slayer Points. Punti di forza e vulnerabilità Gli Zygomites usano essenzialmente attacchi magical melee, che consistono in testate che possono ferirti fino a 88 lifepoints; a volte usano i più potenti attacchi magical ranged, in pratica lanciano spore con un max hit di circa 140. Combatterli indossando dragonhide armour sembra ridurre in parte i danni dei loro attacchi. Se desideri usare preghiere di protezione, è meglio attivare Protect from Missiles o Deflect Missiles, perché i loro attacchi ranged sono più potenti e accurati di quelli melee. Quando i loro lifepoints si riducono a circa 10-20, usa su di essi il fungicida per finirli. Se spruzzi lo spray quando i loro lifepoints non sono sufficientemente bassi, non li ucciderai e sprecherai una dose di fungicida. Drops 100% drops * Ashes Rune *2 Nature runes *15 Earth runes Semi *1, 4 (comune) Strawberry seeds *4 Potato seeds *1 Wildblood seed *1 Mushroom spore *1 Limpwurt seed *1 Whiteberry seed *1 Jangerberry seed *1 Poison Ivy seed *1 Toadflax seed *1 Kwuarm seed *1 Snapdragon seed (raro) *1 Ranarr seed (raro) *1 Torstol seed Erbe *1 Grimy Guam *1 Grimy Avantoe *1 Grimy Marrentill *1 Grimy Tarromin *1 Grimy Irit *1 Grimy Ranarr *1 Grimy dwarf weed *1 Grimy lantadyme *1 Grimy Kwuarm Armi e armature *Steel hatchet *Steel 2h sword *Mithril full helm (raro) *Rune Full Helmet (raro) *5 Rune Javelins (raro) *Dragon spear (estremamente raro) *Shield left half (estremamente raro) Gemme *Uncut sapphire *Uncut emerald *Uncut ruby *Uncut diamond Altro *44, 64, 94, 102, 220, 343, or 400 Coins *1 - 3 supercompost (noted) *1 - 3 Mort myre fungi (unnoted) *Fungicide (comune) *Herbs *Clay *Half of a key (raro) *Nature Talisman (raro) Trivia *Il nome Zygomite è probabilmente basato sulla classe di miceti Zygomycota, che però non producono funghi. *Se mentre li combatti provi ad attaccare altro, leggerai: "There's a rather large mushroom monster trying to attack you at the moment. Maybe you should deal with it first." *Se una rana o un qualsiasi altro random event di Zanaris si dovesse verificare durante il combattimento, lo Zygomite continuerà ad attaccarti (di melee) emettendo un suono tipo "thump" senza che venga visualizzato alcun hitsplat, ma ti ferirà comunque; tu invece non potrai rispondere ai suoi attacchi finché l'event non sarà finito. *Stranamente, i random event di Zanaris non avvengono mentre combatti contro gli Zygomites di livello 86, presso il Cosmic Altar. *Se i lifepoints di uno Zygomite scendono a zero prima di usare il fungicida per ucciderlo, il suo attacco melee non infliggerà più danni, a differenza del suo più forte attacco ranged. *Con l'introduzione di Fairy Tale III - Battle at Orks Rift si verificò un glitch, a causa del quale la barra dell'health e gli hitsplats di uno Zygomite erano posizionati molto più in alto di quanto dovessero. Di conseguenza non era possibile vedere quanti danni subissero o quanta health residua avessero senza alzare l'angolo della visuale fino a portarlo ad una vista dall'alto. *Se un giocatore "raccoglie un fungo" e scappa via mentre un altro giocatore è nei paraggi, lo Zygomite può attaccare il secondo, al grido di "I'm coming for you!"